In industry, for example, the manufacturing sector, methods such as “six sigma”, TQM, etc, have been used for quality improvement. Over the years, in many other sectors, a number of methods have been utilized for evaluating customer service quality. Some methods used are, for example, direct mail surveys, mystery shopping, telephone surveys, comment cards etc. Typically there are two groups of service gaps. One group of gaps is related to organizational performance, which includes market information gap, service standard gap, and internal communication gap. The second group is related to customer expectation and actual performance gap, and this gap is associated with performance of a human operator and communication skills. Quality in customer service is typically associated with customer satisfaction and hence is related, in turn, to customer retention and revenue.